


Mabushi Namida

by kalinebogard



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Bad Ending, Drama, Firefighter Kagami Taiga, M/M, Police Officer Aomine Daiki
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Daiki e Taiga completam dez anos de relacionamento. Eles moram juntos, planejam como vencer os desafios de uma vida longa e digna.Tudo ia bem até um acidente acontecer e ameaçar o futuro de ambos. É o momento de perceber como são valiosos os pequenos detalhes.





	Mabushi Namida

_“Meu coração vai batendo devagar como uma borboleta suja sobre este jardim de trapos esgarçados em cujas malhas se prendem e se perdem os restos coloridos da vida que leva. Vida? Buenas, seja lá o que for isto que temos.”_

_Caio Fernando Abreu_

— Eu não acredito! San Antonio vai mesmo levar uma surra! — Taiga resmungou, de mau humor. Estava sentado no sofá, com uma latinha de cerveja nas mãos e uma aura de mau humor ao seu redor. O time do coração perdia o jogo.

— O que foi que eu te disse? — Daiki debochou maldoso. Estava deitado no sofá, com as pernas sobre o colo do namorado — Esses caras fizeram uma péssima campanha, tava na cara que iam perder — e estendeu a mão para pegar um punhado de amendoins caramelados do potinho sobre seu peito.

— Kuso. Mas tá empatado três jogos a três. E o San Antonio tem uma longa tradição de virar no sétimo jogo — Taiga afirmou com toda a certeza do mundo, a mão livre correndo pelos fios de cabelo ruivo, num gesto de desanimo mesclado com ansiedade.

— Não tem nada! — Daiki riu sem piedade. Adorava quando Taiga vinha com aquelas conversas que não tinham fundo nenhum em dados estatísticos para comprovar — E você vai perder a aposta.

Taiga emburrou ainda mais. Os olhos de rara iris avermelhada fitaram a tela da TV, o placar indicava 95 a 73, Spurs perdia de lavada. E o ultimo quarto já ia pela metade. Um dos jogadores do Bulls converteu uma jogada maravilhosa e aumentou para 98.

— Porra! — Taiga deixou escapar baixinho. Só um milagre salvaria seu amado time.

— Um fardinho de cerveja. Quero marca importada — Daiki falou em um tom arrastado de provocação, enquanto estendia a perna e empurrava a cabeça do ruivo com o pé, de leve — Não seja um mal perdedor.

Taiga afastou-lhe o pé com um tapa mal-humorado.

— O jogo ainda não acabou.

— Hei, hei — Daiki riu baixinho.

Dez anos de convivência e ele podia ler aquele cara como se fosse um livro aberto. Taiga caia em todas as provocações com facilidade e tinha um espírito esportivo bem limitado. Se Daiki quisesse provocá-lo era mais fácil do que tirar doce de criança. Talvez fosse exatamente como roubar doce de criança...

Todos os anos, desde que começaram o relacionamento, assistiam as rodadas dos Play Offs juntos, torcendo pelo time que amavam, o San Antonio Spurs. Mas Daiki não era cego, podia dizer claramente que a equipe daquele ano estava em defasagem e com uma péssima defesa. Spurs não passaria nem da primeira rodada! Taiga, que era um torcedor fanático e defendia até o ultimo segundo, acreditava em milagres. Algo como as viradas históricas que Seirin alcançara no colegial.

Assistiram os últimos minutos do jogo em silêncio e nem mesmo as preces silenciosas de Taiga foram capazes de causar a esperada reviravolta. San Antonio Spurs perdeu e foi eliminado. Teria que esperar até o ano que vem para a revanche, tempo muito maior do que duraria a chateação de Taiga.

— Eu avisei — Daiki provocou.

— Aho! Eu não quero... — a reclamação foi cortada quando Daiki moveu-se como um verdadeiro felino ao sentar-se e passar a mão pela nuca do namorado, puxando-o para um beijo. Não havia irritação que resistiria a tal carinho. Como esperado, Taiga deu a impressão de derreter-se todo na intimidade do beijo.

— Mais sorte na próxima vez! — Daiki desejou ao interromper o beijo por alguns segundos. Eram jovens e cheios de vida. A próxima temporada da NBA era apenas mais uma promessa na vida de ambos, repleta de planos e esperanças.

— Ano que vem eu chuto o seu traseiro — Taiga sussurrou, já parecendo com o rapaz de sempre que não negava um desafio.

A noite acabou esticando mais do que o esperado. Naquele momento nada mais importava, além do que faziam. Eram os donos do ‘para sempre’. Felizes.

R&B

No dia seguinte a vida voltou à rotina de sempre. Taiga deu uma carona para Daiki, que trabalhava como oficial da polícia no posto do bairro. O rapaz nunca almejara alta patente. Ser um simples guarda e ter contato com a população, ajudando-a em seus problemas rotineiros, era mais do que suficiente.

Daiki observou enquanto o namorado seguia para o próprio emprego. Taiga era bombeiro e trabalhava na brigada de Ginza, um tanto distante dali. Riu baixinho quando ele gritou que compraria “as malditas cervejas”. Taiga e seu espírito irritadiço...

No posto, dividia as tarefas com outro colega. Um homem mais velho, as portas de se aposentar e a quem era muito grato por ensinar-lhe muitas coisas. O senhor Tachibana era paciente e dedicado, passara seu conhecimento sobre as situações corriqueiras do bairro e isso fôra muito útil.

E aquele seria mais um dia como tantos outros que se somavam naqueles dez anos que estavam juntos, que nada poderia preparar Daiki para a notícia que tiraria sua vida dos trilhos. Porque a tempestade vem sem aviso, apenas aqueles sinais que chamamos de calmaria. Momentos tão tranquilos, pacíficos... que quando o mal tempo desaba é devastador.

E a notícia aniquilou Daiki.

Começou com o alerta no rádio, recomendando que os policiais se colocassem em alerta para eventuais emergências, pois um prédio de apartamentos estava em chamas e os bombeiros tinham dificuldades para controlar as chamas.

Quando seu celular tocou e ele ouviu a conhecida voz do comandante da brigada em que Taiga trabalha, teve o pior de todos os pressentimentos, medos confirmados na voz grave cheia de pesar. Havia um pequeno bolsão de gás natural no subsolo do prédio, a explosão pegou a todos de surpresa, oficiais do corpo de bombeiros e civis. Houve vitimas. 

Algumas fatais.

R&B

No quarto do hospital reinava o silêncio, embora não absoluto. Daiki não gostava nem um pouco daquela atmosfera, sempre tão diferente do que estava acostumado. Tampouco gostava de ver seu namorado deitado naquela cama, inerte. Dependendo da complexa aparelhagem que mantinha o fio da vida fragilmente conectado a ele.

Odiava lembrar da longa explicação do médico, explicando cada um dos níveis do coma. As características e riscos de cada um, discurso decorado e cheio de rodeios apenas para explicar que a situação de Taiga era grave. Com toda a sinceridade, disse que era um milagre que ainda estivesse vivo. Grande sorte de estar longe o bastante da explosão, para não ter morte instantânea como alguns de seus colegas. Perto o suficiente para não escapar dos destroços consequentes.

Daiki não acreditava em sorte, muito menos em destino. Conhecia Taiga, sabia como era obstinado, como lutava com garra e nunca desistia. Por isso passava todo o tempo possível no hospital, sentado em uma poltrona, solitário; apenas aguardando o momento em que o namorado abriria os olhos, o gênio forte dominando o ambiente, como sempre.

“Ainda me deve aquelas cervejas, Baka.”.

Os olhos desviavam-se para a janela que dava vistas para o pátio interno do hospital. Um lugar gramado, com alguns canteiros de flores. A primavera ia em seu auge, logo as flores de cerejeira desabrochariam e isso atraia os mais variados tipos de pássaros e insetos.

Não foi surpresa ver a borboleta pairar e pousar na janela. Era um inseto de sedosas asas pretas com manchas amarelas, que volta e meia pousava no parapeito, depois de ter esvoaçado pelos botões de flores do jardim. O animalzinho nunca passava daquele limite, e partia rapidamente. Não era a primeira vez que aparecia, talvez nem a última.

Daiki gostava de vê-la. Era bonita, mas assustadoramente frágil.

Lembrava a esperança que sentia de ver Taiga acordando do coma. O exato oposto daquela borboleta: forte e indestrutível.

R&B

Aquele foi o momento em que Daiki se deu conta de todos os preciosos detalhes que enriqueciam a vida a dois e aos quais nunca dera o devido valor. Era doloroso passar horas no hospital, mas era ainda pior voltar para o apartamento vazio, ser bombardeado por lembranças e memórias esquecidas em sua mente. Como quando resolveram morar juntos, as dificuldades de adaptação, tendo personalidades tão diferentes. A festa quando Daiki conseguira a vaga no posto de polícia. Todos os finais de temporada que assistiam, estando o San Antonio competindo ou não. As brigas, as reconciliações, os planos pro futuro, as decisões tomadas no impulso. Os jantares... ah, Taiga amava cozinhar. E Daiki amava o sabor de tudo o que ele preparava. Os joguinhos informais e competitivos na quadra do Maji Burger, apenas para ‘não enferrujar’. A forma como Taiga sempre se irritava com as brincadeiras de Daiki, eventualmente o perdoando, pois todos os seus pontos fracos eram conhecidos.

Os sons... as cores... o vermelho...

Taiga era o fogo que aquecia e mantinha Daiki. Taiga era luz. A verdadeira luz.

E ele precisava abrir os olhos, sair daquela cama e voltar a iluminar a vida de Daiki, pois o rapaz não tinha certeza de ter forças para continuar sozinho. Não tinha certeza de que queria continuar sozinho.

Cada fragmento que flutuava por sua mente trazia um sentimento ambivalente com o qual Daiki não sabia lidar. Amava cada lembrança por si só, cada pequena coisa que tornava a relação de ambos única e perfeita em suas imperfeições. Eram AhoBaka, de acordo com as piadas de Momoi, sua amiga de infância. Eram como a água, que só existia quando dois componentes se uniam, sofrendo a reação do encontro. Taiga era o seu oxigênio.

E tais lembranças também eram dolorosas, cunhadas na incerteza do amanhã. Sentia como se caminhasse sobre uma corda bamba, tendo a esperança como único e mais forte suporte. Claro, a família e os amigos o apoiavam, muito mais do que podia esperar.

Mas a dor e o medo de perder a pessoa amada era algo pelo qual tinha que passar sozinho. Era impossível dividir ou aliviar o fardo, ainda que estivesse cercado por uma multidão. Nesses momentos, ao ser acometido pela angústia, Daiki aproximava-se do leito e colocava sua mão por sobre a de Taiga, sentindo o calor que dela emanava, a suprema garantia de que ele estava vivo. Havia esperança. Se estivesse sozinho no apartamento ou trabalhando e a garganta se apertasse pelo choro que conseguia conter, então seu pensamento se voltava para a última promessa feita, pequeno paliativo que aliviava momentaneamente. “Ainda me deve aquelas cervejas, Baka.”, e Daiki seguia em frente.

O sofrimento não durou muito, afinal de contas.

A primavera avançava para seu terço final, Daiki acomodara-se na poltrona do quarto que apenas Taiga ocupava. O outro leito continuava vazio desde antes que desse entrada no hospital. Distraído, alternava olhares entre a janela e a cama de Taiga, ocasionalmente concentrando-se no livro que segurava.

Era seu dia de folga, graças ao projeto do hospital eram permitidas visitas mais prolongadas aos pacientes em estado de coma. Ficaria mais uma hora antes de ser obrigado a voltar para o solitário apartamento.

Observava a expressão do namorado. Taiga parecia apenas adormecido, tão tranquilo como em um dia cotidiano. Ilusão que doía mais que tudo: em um dia corriqueiro, nunca ficaria tanto tempo adormecido. Não alguém tão cheio de vida e energia. O médico acabara de sair, depois de um extenso relatório sobre o estado do rapaz e sobre as sessões de fisioterapia que impediam os músculos sem uso de atrofiar por completo, caso Taiga acordasse.

Quando, Daiki sempre corrigia o doutor, quando Taiga acordasse.

Distraído como estava com esses pensamentos, levou um pequeno susto ao abaixar os olhos azuis para o livro que segurava. A borboleta pousara sobre a borda da capa dura, suas delicadas asas ainda estabilizavam do vôo. A ousadia do ato deixou Daiki paralisado. Seus lábios se entreabriram de leve e ele temeu que até a respiração pudesse assustar a criaturinha, que jamais se aproximara tanto, sendo o parapeito da janela o limite ao qual ela se permitia chegar.

Somente uma vez na vida sentira paralisia igual. Fôra durante o Colegial, quando Seirin e Touou se enfrentaram na Winter Cup e Daiki sofreu a primeira derrota de sua vida. Quando um tigre chamado Taiga, dando tudo de si, tirou a vitória de suas mãos. A derrota inesperada o paralisou, tirou suas forças e o deixou sem norte. Tornou-se hipnotizado, ofuscado pelo intenso brilho da Luz da Seirin, Kagami Taiga, que ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo, de felicidade e incredulidade, aceitando os cumprimentos e abraços dos colegas de Taiga.

Associava a perda ao estado de letargia, sensação similar ao que sentia agora e durou menos que dois segundos. Pois a borboleta parecia apenas esperar o peso do olhar azulado, para então bater asas e ganhar o ar, afastando-se em um voo errático e incerto, dando a impressão de bailar em direção ao jardim lá fora. Figura solitária e triste, tal qual um viajante vagando perdido, buscando o caminho de casa.

Tempo no qual Daiki deu-se conta de que o quarto não estava mais silencioso. Algo soava ininterrupto, um alerta. O sinal que trouxe a equipe de médicos e enfermeiros para dentro do quarto, com pressa e urgência. A máquina avisava que estavam perdendo um paciente e precisavam evitar isso.

Daiki observou de seu lugar, sem forças para dizer nada, incólume no ambiente enquanto a compreensão abria caminho a força em sua mente e uma cortina úmida desfocava a cena digna dos cinemas. Duas lagrimas escaparam sem que pudesse ou quisesse evitar, deslizando pela face de pele morena, gêmeas em dor e aparência.

Ele entendeu o que acontecia.

O seu para sempre acabara.


End file.
